Zootopia (The Thunderbolts Adventure Series style)
Zootopia (The Thunderbolts Adventure Series style) is a upcoming movie spoof made by PuppyPower32. Cast: * Courtney Elison as Judy Hopps * XR as Nick Wilde * Aqua as Bonnie Hopps * Jeffrey Dragonheart as Stu Hopps * Simba as Mayor Lionheart * XL as Doug * Jack the Rabbit as Mr. Big * Maggie as Fru-Fru * Eclipse as Mrs. Otterton * Patches (Pound Puppies) as Emmit Otterton * Pearl as Gazelle * Pongo as Chief Bogo * Larxene as Dawn Bellwhether * Metal Sonic as Duke Weaselton * Spike as Finnick * Kirby the Vaccuum as Officer Mchorn * Paul (Pokémon) as Gideon Grey * Discord as Clawhauser * Goofy as Flash * Tony Clark as Yax Scenes: Courtney hustles XR * Courtney (Judy Hopps): Hi! Hello! It's me again. * XR (Nick Wilde): Hey, it's Officer Toot-toot! * Courtney (Judy Hopps): Ha-ha-ho, no. Actually, it's Officer Hopps, and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case. * XR (Nick Wilde): What happened, meter maid? Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me. * (Annoyed, Courtney rides up and pulls up in front of XR, blaring her siren) * XR (Nick Wilde): Hey, Carrots, you're gonna wake the baby. I gotta get to work. * Courtney (Judy Hopps): *gets out of her car with the folder, a notepad, and a carrot pen* This is important, sir. I think your "ten dollars" worth of pawpsicles can wait. * XR (Nick Wilde): Ha! I make two-hundred bucks a day, Fluff. 365 days a year, since I was twelve. And time is money. Hop along. * Courtney (Judy Hopps): Please, just look at the picture. You sold Mr. Otterton a pawpsicle, right? Do you know him? * XR (Nick Wilde): I know everybody. And I also know that somewhere, there's a toy store missing its stuffed animal. So why don't you get back to your box? * Courtney (Judy Hopps): *smile disappears and becomes serious* Fine. Then we’ll have to do this the hard way. * (In a split second, there’s a parking boot attached to XR's stroller) * XR (Nick Wilde): Did you just boot my stroller? * Courtney (Judy Hopps): Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest. * XR (Nick Wilde): *scoffs* For what? *in a baby voice* Hurting your feewings? * Courtney (Judy Hopps): Felony tax evasion. * (XR's smile fades and his eyes widen) * Courtney (Judy Hopps): Yeeeaah... two-hundred dollars a day, 365 days a year since you were twelve... So that's two decades, so times twenty, which is... one-million four-hundred sixty-thousand, I think. I mean, I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here...zero! Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time. * XR (Nick Wilde): Well, it's my word against yours. * (Courtney pulls out her carrot pen and plays back XR's confession) * XR (Nick Wilde): *through the carrot pen* "...two-hundred bucks a day, Fluff. 365 days a year, since I was twelve." * Courtney (Judy Hopps): Actually, it's your word against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to help me find this poor missing otter, or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria. *grins* It's called a hustle, sweetheart. * Spike (Finnick): She hustled you! *opens the stroller, laughing hysterically* She hustled you good! You're a cop now, Nick! You're gonna need one of these. *slaps his police sticker on XR's shirt as he frowns* Have fun working with the fuzz! *laughs as he walks off* Trivia: * Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Movie Spoofs by PuppyPower32